Trial Run Rock Lee, The Green Beast
by KaruzoHapha
Summary: Having computer problems,won't be able to update...


**A/N: This is my first time writing FanFiction, I'd appreciate any and all Constructive Criticism/Reviews.**

**Rock Lee is and will always be the Main Character in this story, like in 'Naruto', he will have the ability to manipulate Chakra but it will be limited to what he uses in the anime, I will try my best not to make him seem too overpowered, Kirito was overpowered to the point of basically SOLOing a Floor Boss, That was simply too much for me.**

**If you have read "Naruto, The Dark Flash" (If you haven't, you should) you will notice many things similar to what he wrote,His story and many others inspired me to write on ,I PM'ed him and we chatted for a bit so I'm not simply copying a lot from him without permission, Thank You KenzoXShuyita you deserve the slow clap.**

Disclaimer: I do not own **Sword Art Online **or** Naruto**

**Rock Lee, The Green Beast** **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

Excited brown eyes burned with excitement. The first VRMMO was to be released within a few weeks, and some tips and guides were given on the pages. The player used an avatar in the virtual world. He or she can choose what kind of sword one wants to use,although a variety of other weapons were also a choice. With the chosen weapon, the player can use a set of skills that diverges based on the weapon. If further help is needed, a guidebook could be consulted or information can be looked up online. If inside information is requested in game, look for informants.

Focusing solely on the screen and getting closer to the Computer Screen, he clicked the left mouse button and Pre-Ordered Sword Art Online. Remembering himself fighting monsters and completing quests, Lee could not wait to go back to the game, he was one of the 1000 beta-testers and Lee was pretty sure he had been one of the top players along with that Kirito guy he had once dueled before the 8th floor.

He was happy that some of his real world skills could be applied to the game, the attack patterns weren't set, so he could use the knowledge of Martial Arts he had from real life.

Lee jumped out of the chair and went to bed, with a sigh he closed his eyes and thought about the game before he let himself fall asleep.

_'I'll be the best this time! I know one of the best routes to follow while finding monsters at the same time. EXP might be a problem if people find out about my spots so I'll have to be careful,no doubt some people out there are still wondering how to use sword skills properly so all I have to do is focus an...'_

Lee fell asleep without even finishing his train of thought for he had stayed up all night to Pre-Order.

_**Hapha**_

**( Time Skip : 6 weeks later )**

Lee placed the NerveGear on his head and flopped himself onto his bed.

He glanced at the watch on the top left corner of the NerveGear.

TICK...TICK...TICK

At exactly 13:00 Lee smiled widely.

"Link Start!" Suddenly, the world went white in front of Rock Lee. Then, color came into view as all the updates and translations were complete.

**Character Creation**

**[Your beta test data is still avaiable.**  
**Would you like to use it?]**

**[Lee (M)]**

**(Yes) (No)**

Choosing Yes, the screen changed.

**Welcome to Sword Art Online !**

Inside the game, Lee opened his eyes to find himself in a city, he looked down to his feet and brought his hands avatar was tall,with big eyebrows and black eyes, Lee looked much like an older version of himself in the Real World.

"Yosh! I'm back ! " "I've finally returned..."

Lee turned his head and saw him there...Kirito was right next to him, he gave a bright smile and brought his right hand up with the thumb sticking out while Kirito smirked at them, one by one the players spawned and the game had started.

_**Hapha**_

**(Time Skip : Five Hours )**

After Lee had seen Kirito being stopped by a player asking for help he knew he had a small advantage, he'd get to the dungeon he knew faster and start grinding for the first few levels, after that would come the missions.

Lee reached the **(Wolf's Den)** level 1 dungeon and start his way through it until he had noticed that his EXP capped at 99.99% at level 1 and wouldn't go up, Lee was about to call for a GM when the dungeon darkened and a set of stairs, from a path he was sure had not been there before, lit up.  
'_Yosh! A secret room in the dungeon!_'Was what Lee thought when he saw it, his footsteps echoed on the empty dungeon as he got closer to his goal,the secret room. Finally reaching the end of the path, the wall behind him closed down and the torches on the walls lit up,a lone chest was at the other side of the room and Lee was in front of it with speed never seen before and a fire on his eyes.

"YOSH! WHAT KIND OF TREASURES WILL I FIND HERE?" Lee screamed in excitement as he got closer to it, he opened the chest and a bright light blinded him as a voice that seemed to come from everywhere in the room emanated.

**'You have found the Hidden Treasure of **_**Hagoromo Otsutsuki**_**, I congratulate you on your finding player,you will now learn of the wonders of Chakra and it's uses' The voice said "Chakra is the combination of both Physical and Spiritual Energy, in SAO, that is the energy you shall be manipulating instead of Mana, " The voice continued to explain "Chakra will allow you to use abilities you never would've imagined beyond your wildest dreams,from walking on water to making yourself so fast that the naked eye cannot see, but it is not without flaw,Chakra will use your physical energy, in this game it is referred to as HP or Health Points, using too much Chakra will result in your Death."**

The voice seemed to fade as new items were added to his inventory, Lee was about to open it to check the new items when his vision was blocked with new Pop-ups.

***Congratulations! You have leveled up!***

***Congratulations! You have leveled up!***

***Congratulations! You have leveled up!*** **  
**  
Lee's eyes brightened at the prospects of more points to his stats that the items were left to be checked later, Swiped to fingers down and pressed the button in his menu.

**Level: 4**

**Stats:**

**Points: 12**

**Strength: 16(+3)**  
**Agility: 11(+3)**  
**Intelligence: 11(+0)**  
**Defense: 15(+3)**  
**Luck 10(+0)**  
**Chakra Pool 2/10000**  
**Chakra Control: 64/1000**

_'Why is my defense higher than it was in the beta? My strength is much higher than it should be as well,tough my luck is nowhere near what it was last time,well I guess more damage is gonna be better in the long run,right?'_ Lee smiled agreeably,but immediatly dropped when he saw how low his Chakra Pool was '_It's gonna take some hard work to max that out!_' Smiling once again at the prospect of working hard and getting rewarded Lee decided to check his abilities.

**Abilities:**

**Horizontal: 14/1000**

**Vertical: 17/1000**

_'Those are coming along nicely!' Lee thought brightly_**  
** **  
Chakra Manipulation: 0/1000**

**Tree Walking: 0/1000**

**Water Walking: 0/1000**

**Strong Fist: 0/5000**

_'This one divides into separate categories to master!'_

**Punch: 0/500** == **High Speed Punch: 0/500** == **Reverse Lotus: 0/1000**

**Kick: 0/200** ==**Whirlwind 0/100 **== **Gale: 0/100 ==** **Great Whirlwind: 0/100 **== **Rising Wind : 0/100** == **Extreme Speed: 0/600** == **Frontal Lotus: 0/1000**

**Light Weights: 0/200** == **Medium Weights: 0/300** == **Heavy Weights: 0/500**

"Weights? Where can I find those? Maybe if I check the next town?" Lee wondered, a thought came to his mind,maybe one of the items added to the inventory were the weights? As he was about to check, his body started to glow, and without a warning, he was teleported back to the Town of Beginnings.

_**Hapha**_

**(Location: Town of Beginnings)**

Close to 10,000 people crowded together in the plaza, it was large enough to fit everyone so people weren't bumping into each other. A continuous stream of players flashed into the cramped plaza, leaving Lee with only a few feet of private space.

People were speaking nervously and some even screaming in protest.

"What's going on?"

"Why are we back here? Is this an event?"

"I was still grinding!"

These questions were thrown around,some quietly, but many had and edge of fear and panic. Lee was looking around to see if anyone answered the questions when from he spotted Kirito and rushed over to his Kirito and his companion noticed him and were about to speak, the sky became darker and hexagonal shapes appeared on the walls and ceiling of the First Floor. A blood-like liquid seeped through the edges, covering ceiling and wall alike. Everyone was worried at this point.

**"Welcome to my world."** A booming voice resounded throughout the whole plaza, silencing the crowd. A large, hooded figure appeared, his face unseen by the darkness. His arms were spread out, as if to show everyone the world.

"**My name is Kayaba Akihiko. I am the only person who can control this world."**

**"I think most of you have discovered the fact that the ****[Log Out]**** button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is a feature of Sword Art Online."**

Lee did not know about that, how much time had already passed?

**"Until you get to the top of this castle, you will not be able to log out. So, I have added a small gift to your inventory."**

_'What! What about my life outside of the game? My friends, my family. Everyone!?'_ Lee screamed internally as his face paled from worry and an image of the man that he was proud to call a father came to his mind.

But everyone still opened their inventory, Lee was no exception.

_'A mirror? That's a strange gift._' Lee thought. Suddenly,his body - no, every players body began to glow. When the glow subsided, every person had a different shape and face...even hair color and gender. Only a few seconds later, Lee realized this was his own body when he saw himself in the mirror that he was holding on his hand. Not much had changed though, he modeled his avatar after his father and in real life he was a miniature version of him, large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, bigger than average eyebrows and his hair was on a bowl-cut style. This was his body.

Lee looked around himself, and to his disgust, plenty of males were dressed in female clothing. Ugh...I did not need that image.

Something Lee did notice was that it went the other way as well, he was not a pervert by any means. But he had a healthy respect for the female body. And for him the girls in guys clothing that was too large for them was, honestly, somewhat cute.

**"Also, the disruption or dismantling of the NerveGear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these thing are attempted...the signal sensors in your NerveGear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions."**

Lee's face went white and his blood went cold at that statement, he looked to Kirito - who now looked like a younger version of his avatar, and made a face that clearly asked if that was the correct.

"Aah...The NerveGear works like a microwave with our heads in it" He as well was ghost-white after the last statement.

They looked around, studying every face around him.

Every single person was showing signs of a nervous breakdown of . Worry. Scare. Despair...**Defeat.**

**"You are all probably wondering, 'Why?' Why would I - The developer of both the NerveGear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko - do all this? Well,my goals have already become reality."**

Lee was shaking with fury. _'What can drive someone to do THIS?'_

**"Most likely none of you have guessed correctly. The reason is because...this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create another reality and manipulate it to my own liking. And now,everything is set. Now...I have finished the official tutorial for SAO. Players...I wish you the best of luck, or you shall perish like the rest."**

_'You are killing innocent people that just wanted to play a game, so you can play GOD?'_

The virtual world became silent as the consequences of such actions became clear, now...it's survival of the fittest. And just as quickly as the world became silent, panic spread and like a baloon, it reached it's breaking point and burst. Everyone tried to be heard, as if they thought people in the Real World could hear them if they were loud enough.

"HELP US!" "GET US OUT OF HERE!" "WHY ME?"

_'If he will so easily take the lives of over 200 people...'_

At this exact moment, a spark ignited a small fire that began to burn in Lee's heart. His compassionate and passionate side...his protective side. And when the fire begins to burn...it only gets stronger and brighter to warm all those that surround it.

"...Then I'll-"

"Become the best and save everyone." With that, Lee looked to Kirito and gave him a sad smile, he ran as fast as he could,surprising Kirito and his companion as he made his way to the next town, to grind, to farm, to become the strongest, the shadow that protects everyone and makes their lives easier.

***Will of Fire Achieved! Obtained Special Ability : Flames of Youth: 0/15**

Not wanting to be unprepared as Lee believed many lives depended on him, he opened the S.A. and read it's description.

**Flames of Youth: 0/15**  
_Description:_ _Every time the user of this S.A. gains a level, 2 points will automatically be added to either Strength or Agility at random._

Without hesitation, Lee closed his menu mid-run after investing his 3 points on the S.A. and unsheathed his weapon, slashing through every single one of the monsters that dared cross his path,he reached a lone path through the woods that would get him to the next village, Lee went faster as he could feel his **Agility **Stat be increased naturally for everyone mile he ran and with a determined roar, his target, the next town came into sight.

"I WILL SAVE EVERYONE, AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME! "

_**Hapha**_ **A/N: Well,That is it guys,if you like it make sure to Rate and Review and I'll see you(Hopefully) on the next Chapter!**


End file.
